


In the Storm There is Rayne

by AwatereJones



Series: Billionare Bears [5]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Action, Baby, Birth, F/M, Gen, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Seperation, Storm - Freeform, Suspense, Teddykin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: Ianto is ready to pop. A storm rolls in that threatens the businesses down town and also those left in the town house. While Jack trys to save the businesses the storm waters rise, Ianto has troubles with his own waters and lets not forget about the other danger at the house ... ALT VERSE no like no read No Trolls And still love crumbly cakes.





	1. Chapter 1

Ianto had been antsy all day, nervously fiddling with things as he wandered their new home.

It was lovely, a sweet old homestead with pleasant grounds, the highest angriest looking fencing and such a sweet rose garden that when he saw it, Ianto had burst into hormonal tears.

The nursery was a vision of pink and white frosting, so sweet and cute as Jack spent as much time in there fussing as he did.

Ianto usually spent the afternoons in the garden, sitting on the large lounger as he enjoyed the sun. Apparently the wee cubbie loved the warmth and always settled for an afternoon snooze. Unfortunately today they were unable to go into the garden for Cubbie's snooze time because it was raining.

It had started about midday and Ianto knew she was unhappy, wanting her sunshine so he was left unable to settle either, her kicking against his back was strong as she complained and he crooned to try and soothe.

"Ianto?"

"In the living room Cariad" he called softly with relief as Jack had the magic touch...or singing voice, turning to find Jack bustling into the room with a grim look on his face, "What's wrong?"

"There is a problem at the night club, I have to go in damn it all" Jack huffed, "They sent the wrong bloody shipment again, if we get any more rum we'll have to become pirates to make it worthwhile."

"Awwww" Ianto pouted, "She's in a snot. I was hoping we might have a big bath together, you know she will want your singing."

"Sorry love, we only have a 12 hour period for returns so it has to be now" Jack leaned in for a kiss and then started for the front door, Ianto following with his pout getting bigger as he realised Rhys was waiting.

"You're talking her other pleasure?"

"I need Rhys to drive me, it's getting rough out there. Sorry honey, you need to sing yourself, you have a lovely voice too" Jack crooned, kissing him and then dropping to kiss the bump through the tunic, "Bye bye beastie."

Ianto stood watching the car go down the driveway and the guard came out to open the gates and salute then look back at the house and wave before going back into the guard house.

Ianto waved back at Ralph and then went back inside, using the keypad to relock the house. Nothing but the best.

Ianto padded through to the kitchen where Mama Francine was cooking, "Hello munchkin."

"Hey Mama" he sighed, settling into the large armchair in the corner of the room that made him look like a cub with its exaggerated size. He had loved it at first sight and Jack had said no but then saw Ianto's slumped shoulders.

Ianto had almost perfected the slump to his best advantage.

"Hungry love?" She asked, glancing at him as she expected the usual no but he nodded and smiled. He wasn't but knew she wanted to fuss so he asked for a sandwich, biting into a salmon one that was perfect, the diced onion mixed in was his favourite filling at the moment, the little one loved onion must to Ianto's chagrin.

"Did Jackie go into town love?" she asked as she watched him morosely chew and he nodded, a deep sigh that was so cute that she had to lean over and cup his face, "Awwww dumpling."

He stopped chewing and looked down at himself as her words caught up with her, "Oh sweetie, you are not fat. You are pregnant. You are radiant and so handsome."

He resumed chewing but didn't look convinced as she kicked herself for forgetting his insecurities. He left the second half of the sandwich, much to her annoyance and he slid from his big chair to wander off, his hands rubbing his bump as he hummed in an attempt to appease the beast kicking within.

He found himself back in the living room staring out at the roses as they got a bashing from the rain, the petals falling. His heart sank as he watched her garden get a pounding and he hoped there would still be some buds so the smell might come back with the sun.

"Mama my flowers are getting murdered with the rain" he called and turned to see if she had heard when he felt a twinge, grunting as he chastised himself for forgetting to move his torso. He was huge, the side of a bloody house and could not move like he once did.

With a sigh he moved to the middle of the room and he stood with one hand on the back of the sofa as he began his exercises. The next hour would be some yoga, maybe that would help. He was half way through his set routine when he heard the first roll of thunder, rising from his squat to rush to the large picture windows and look out, the lightning filling the dark sky as the storm changed its mood to a definitely darker one.

"Mama!" Ianto yelled, "Is Ralph about?"

Ianto turned properly this time and then frowned, muttering as he waddled through to the kitchen where he found a cooling loaf of bread and the heady scent of a casserole but no Francine.

"Bother" he muttered moving to the laundry where he found Francine on her hands and knees scooping up washing power, "Laws, are you OK?"

"The thunder startled me and I dropped the whole bloody packet damn it all" she said, then squeaked as more rolled around the house, her hand going to her chest.

"Mama, call Ralph up to the house, he is going to get pummelled out at the guard house, tell him to lock it down and get here. He can do the gates by remote from the security room" Ianto told her, "It's getting nasty and I would never forgive myself if he got struck by lightning or something."

Francine agreed, calling the young bear up to the house and they settled in to watch the storm press down in them with extreme malice.

Ianto's unease grew.


	2. Brewing

" _Sorry....don't know.....later"_

Ianto was growing increasingly annoyed as Jack's phone kept cutting out, each lightning strike disrupting the call as he growled softy.

" _OK.....what....babe?"_

"I miss you" Ianto said, repeating it several times to be sure he knew and Jack's soft laughter filled the speaker, obvious delight in the admission.

"... _.soon....bloody.....pirate....shit"_

"Come home when you can, be safe my love" Ianto sighed, accepting that this was going to be a long night and after he had placed the phone down he sat for a while, then a sharp kick made him grunt.

"Little bugger" he whispered, enjoying the chance to say it without Jack chastising him for speaking to their angel like that. Little shit. Already had Daddy around her little finger.

Ianto trudged through to the bathroom and started to run the bath, then the phone went again and Ianto hurried to grab it as he hoped it might be Jack.

" _Hey Bear Boy!"_

"Owen" Ianto smiled as this was an acceptable substitute, "You keeping dry?"

" _Tosh rang to tell me the road is cut off so when I finish my shift I might come camp out in your living room with a box set, OK?"_

Owen's voice was loud and clear, his side of town not as badly slammed as the other side and Ianto felt a flood of affection for his acidic friend.

"That would be nice, Jack is fighting with the booze hounds again and Rhys went with him for extra snarl factor" Ianto sighed, "Ralph is still scared of me, Jack's threats taken seriously. Sooo bored."

" _Ahhhhh, poor teddy"_

Owen's sarcasm dripped through the phone with more moisture than the storm making Ianto laugh softly, then grunt as she kicked again.

" _You OK?"_

"Beastie is kicking, she didn't get her rose garden snooze" Ianto explained, "I am running a lovely big bath in the hopes she will accept that as an alternative."

Ianto added the rose oil to the water, forgoing his usual lavender he preferred in the hopes she would like that too, anything was worth a go.

" _You are having sharp pains or rolling ones?"_

"I told you , she is kicking." Ianto relied calmly, used to his invasive questions as he was enjoying his first Teddykin pregnancy. Owen was acting like his doctor more than Jack's advisor these days, even a little portable scanner he had purchased form somewhere so he could 'check' and coo. Apparently he was telling people all about 'his' cubbie with pride. Ianto thought it was sweet. A good brother that one.

" _Ianto, where is the pain buddy?"_

"Mostly my lower back, lik...the middle where Jack's hand sits when we walk the gardens together" Ianto sighed "She is really putting on an act."

" _Ianto, sharp? Shooting?"_

Ianto stopped splashing his hands on the water and frowned as he reached out to turn it off, grunting as the pain hit again.

"Owen?" he said softly, "Am I having those Braxton Hicks things?"

" _Could be, they are not folding you over or making you short of breath?"_

"No, just like she is kicking really hard, mind you I do have a high pain threshold" Ianto frowned as he finished undressing and slid into the water groaning as the heat crept over his bump.

" _What?"_

"The water is hot" Ianto laughed, touched by the concern in Owen's voice "I'm fine."

Owen started to laugh and then he cursed, _"Hang on, I have a road black ahead."_

Ianto sat up and felt the water slosh as he was put on hold and he waited impatiently as he rubbed the bump, then Owen came back.

" _Flooded, shit"_

Owen huffed down the line

" _Apparently a storm water drain has blocked and the road is impassable, I'll have to backtrack and take a high road. You OK?"_

"I'm fine" Ianto assured him," Just don't kill yourself, you know you drive too fast in that little brum of yours."

" _Oi, my car is not a brum"_

Owen scolded Ianto, his laugher soft as he tried to find a way to him and Ianto caught the worry in his voice even as he tried to act like it was no big deal.

"Owen try to ring Jack, you are closer to the main Cell Towers so maybe you can get through. Let him know Ralph is checking the generator and I am fine, just tired." Ianto asked, Owen's promise calming before he hung up to make the call.

Ianto felt the water cooling but was glad she seemed to have settled, his hands stroking gently in the water so he considered getting out, then as he reached for the tap and let more hot in instead.

He drifted for a while, finally comfortable but then that sharp pain came again making him grunt.

Great.

She has only slept for a short time, damn it all.

Ianto got out and dried himself, pulling on the old fluffy robe and then starting to walk the hallway when there was a huge clap and then darkness.

Ianto heard Francine's shriek of fear and he cursed as he picked up speed, calling out that it was OK. The Generator kicked in and the lights flickered then came on at a softer light than usual, Ianto entering the kitchen to find Francine standing there hugging Ralph to her like it might be him needing comfort.

He was stoically accepting.

"Mama" Ianto said softly, "Come cuddle with me, let Ralph work. We don't have any security on Generator, only lights and heat."

"Shit" Ralph said as he realised Ianto was right, "The hook up for the New Security Generator isn't until next Thursday, shit. We have no cameras or motion detectors. Shit."

"Yeah" Ianto grunted as he leaned over the chair to ease the strain in his back.

"Poor baby, sit down and take the weight off your poor back, that cub is too heavy!" Francine scolded and Ianto sank into the chair with a soft huff.

"Not for much longer."


	3. OK, panic now

Ianto was not panicking.

Nope.

Not at all, he was just pacing because it was calming, OK?

That waterfront business was important, Ianto had visions of the cub's christening there and now the thought of water damage had his stomach flip flopping. He envisaged Jack there sandbagging while trying to save it for him, his brave Cariad.

Gotta be brave too.

He will be home soon, Teddykin births take hours.

Right?

E....

Right?

Francine entered the room and was placing some candles out in case the generator failed, always calming and soothing to have that happening.

_Ta for putting that thought in me head now. SIGH_

Ianto was turning for another pass along the windows when a bolt of lightning struck the large cherry tree in the garden with both of them screaming with horror, the poor tree seeming to boil from the inside out and explode.

Bits of tree and sap hammered against the window and Francine moved to grab Ianto and pull him back as the clap of thunder shook the house, another scream warranted.

Then the lights went out.

"Fuck!"

Mama!" Ianto was scandalised "How potty mouthed, with a baby in the womb too."

As he had hoped, she giggled and slapped at him as he led her to the candles and they started to light them, the place soon in a soft glow.

Ianto stood silently watching as she bustled about and Ralph entered to check them both, "You OK? I have Boris and Harvey doing a perimeter search and then they will work their way in with a gentle sweep of the grounds so if you see someone out there it's probably just them. The fences are still intact but I want a high alert while our security is down."

"Fair enough" Ianto nodded, picking up the phone and checking, knowing it would be dead but hopeful. "Piss on it."

He chose a candle and felt like some medieval character moving through a castle as he headed down the hallway to his bedroom where the cell phone had been charging by his bed. He took a moment to steady himself and breathe, focusing and trying to calm them both as his cub twisted with fear.

"It's OK poppet" he whispered, "Daddy is coming. You wait, OK?"

He opened the phone and found three bars. Good enough. He remembered reading somewhere that text messages can sometimes get through as they only need a moment to connect phones, unlike a call so he sent a message to Jack telling him the security was down as well as power, the tree was hit but not on fire anymore and he wanted him home.

He did not say he was in early stages of labour.

Nope.

_Let's burry our head in the sand a little longer there and hope it just maintains until Jack can get here, yeah ? you hear me? You stay there until Daddy can welcome you._

Ianto considered and sent a second text to his GrandTad telling him the same, and adding that he felt uneasy. He knew extra security would be sent and he also knew he was being overly cautious as his time was near. He would be so vulnerable in a few hours and he also knew it was his Teddykin Blood that was screaming for safely, the cubbie almost here.

He entered the wardrobe and checked the room beyond, satisfied the battery power was still there.

Ianto was padding back through the house with the phone in his pocket when a knock at the front door startled him and he stood staring at it with confusion. Boris and Harvey have swipe cards, why didn't they justâ€¦Ianto felt a chill run up his spine and he was about to call out to Ralph who had heard the knocks and was running to step between Ianto and the door with his weapon in his hand. He nodded and Francine cautiously opened it as far as the security chain would allow, peering out.

"Evening Madam" a voice dawdled, "Police, just checking you are all ok, the neighbourhood is a little freaked with the power outage and we are just going around reassuring folks that everything is fine. A transformer was hit and we are efforting the problem, should have power restored in an hour or so. The flooding is restricted to the lower levels so this end of town is fine, just put some towel out if it starts seeping under the doors, the wind will be pushing the water that's all."

"I can't see your badge" Francine said in a little old lady voice, blinking as she leaned in an Ianto felt a spike of fear, his intake of breath making Ralph step forward as Ianto reached to place the candle down and Ralph got to the door as it was slammed open, the gun fire so immensely loud as Ralph was thrown back against the wall.

Ianto was already moving, the candle left on the sideboard where he had placed it and he moved with the speed of a Ted, the Panic Room and safely so close.

Francine screamed and Ianto faltered, stopping and tuning back with horror as he realised she had not followed but then the cub kicked with such force that he was forced to fold and lean against the wall, her message clear.

"No! Go!" Francine screamed and Ianto took a cleansing breath as he complied.

Ianto slipped inside the wardrobe and the Panic room hidden beyond, hitting the switch that closed him off to the world and the danger even as he knew Francine was in a world of hurt now.

He also knew the fucking cell phone would not penetrate the thick steel walls that now entombed him.

Another pain so intense and he snarled through it, sliding to his hands and knees to pant with fear and new alarm as he now heard his cub growling back in his mind.

Shit.

Really?

How cliche is this shit then?

Huh?

Ianto found himself laughing through the pain, mild hysteria creeping in as his labour started for real.

All he needed now was for the banks to breach and a wee flood.

Ianto leaned his head against the wall and laughed some more, tears rolling down his face as the despair threatened.

His bear growled again.

Focus.

.

.

.

.

OK, for those of you angry at Jack let's remember Ianto did not know this was early labour either, their first cub and they thought it would be text book â€¦ you know Ianto loves books. That the anxiety brought on an early labour is something beyond Jack's control and it never occurred to him that Ianto really meant it when he wanted him to stay, Ianto does like to pout.

The new waterfront eatery about to go under is one Ianto put a lot of time and effort into, he designed a lot of the interior while cloistered and I think Jack is trying to save it as it is Ianto's project.

I know Jack will be sorry ... don't you worry about that.


	4. tearing it down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

Ianto stretched up to turn on the bank of screens, looking at the house as it's cameras quietly came back to life with the battery power restored.

"Mama" he sighed as he saw Francine sitting unharmed in the living room with a cushion hugged to her chest as the men ransacked the place. He counted four but knew there must be more, the two Teds outside had not come when the gun had fired ergo they were dead too.

Ianto struggled to his feet and moved to the panic button, pressing it and hoping his GrandTad would see it, a night of chaos the completely wrong time for Cubbie to want to come but of course she did, she was as infuriating as her absent father it would seem.

"Easy Baban" he soothed softly, the pain receding as he puffed through the contraction and prayed for Jack to hurry.

Francine seemed unharmed but her fear was turning to anger, evident in the way she was sinking into the chair and starting to scowl at the men as they pulled the place apart. Ianto could see things being piled in the foyer and felt himself growl as he recognised some of his watches being thrown at the pile from a distance, no doubt breaking some of them.

The main thing he noticed was the fact they were not searching for him, they seemed to think Francine and Ralph were the only ones there in the house. Ralph. Who had dragged himself from the front entrance to the cloak room where he had lain in the coats. Ianto watched intently, then saw him move his leg and Ianto gave a sigh of relief.

Still alive.

Ianto then turned to the outside screens and searched for the other two teds, his heart telling him they were dead but still hopeful. One of the indruders was in the foyer again, this time the candlesticks Jack purchased from their first dateâ€¦the restaurant confused by compliant as Jack wanted everything from that table.

The idea that each year their first date might be created was so sweet, so lovely and now they were being tossed on the floor. Ianto felt his inner bear stir, the anger and pain shaking it from its half-awakening to full awareness, now his eyes drinking in the danger as his hands rubbed the cub within.

Ianto tried to focus through his panic, looking around and deciding to sit and have a drink, the water cool and soothing as he leaned back against the wall and breathed deeply. He could feel the cub moving and he sent soothing thoughts as he sat and tried to centre, then he remembered something.

He crawled to a crate and opened it, finding the old plug in-phone and he prayed the lines were still good as he plugged it in and hesitantly raised the headset to listen.

Dial tone.

Ianto could have cried with relief but he was a Ted, he allowed a sigh of relief before he keyed in Jack's number, the busy signal making him growl with annoyance so he hung up and tried his GrandTad instead.

"Boy?"

"GrandTad, I have a code red in progress" Ianto tried to sound calm but he knew his voice was wavering, "I'm hiding in the Panic room and they've not found me but the Teds are all down and they have Frannie. I can't get hold of Jack."

"Stay there darling I'm coming" Ifan crooned and Ianto relaxed, knowing help was on the way and then he knew he had to say the other thing.

"Gandy?"

"Boy, you've not called me that since you were a little cubbie." Ifan laughed, "You are perfectly safe in there, a bloody bazooka couldn't penetrate that."

"The cubbie wants to come" Ianto said softly "I've stated the cycle of release."

Ianto listened as his GrandTad did something he had never done before, he panicked. Ianto was shocked as his lovely, strong GrandTad started to yell, roar and scream the sound of movement and other Teds responding soothing Ianto as he felt another pain coming so he knelt and breathed through it as he listened to the chaos happening on the other end of the phone.

"ArrghhhhhH" Ianto felt his teeth elongating as the pain hit once more, the Teddykin taking over to control the pain and he panted as he struggled not to transform all the way.

"Ianto, cubbie?" Ifan was crooning and Ianto can hear him as he stated to feel the contraction fade, "I am at the outer gates, don't be scared I am coming. Any noise is just Teds, OK?"

"I love you Grandy" Ianto sighed happily, "Come cuddle, my cub is coming and Jack is not here, she must be welcomed by another parental, please come. I can't hold her much longer."

"Shit" Ifan swore and then he was shouting for them to hurry up and find Jack, the sound of metal crunching also echoing so Ianto looked up and watched the screen where the gate were being torn off their hinges by several large Teds, their teeth flashing in the lightning as they strained.

Then Ianto saw what he really wanted to, sobbing with relief as Jack suddenly ran up to the gates with his hands flapping no doubt yelling at them to stop as he knew the codes.

The cub roared as well, calling to her father who froze and looked directly at the camera then roared as he transformed and slammed into the gates, forgetting all about the code.

Ianto fell back with relief as his mate rampaged.

Those in the house had no idea what was coming.


	5. Little one

Ianto was just starting to feel the relief when he saw something that changed the game entirely.

One of the men had tuned to Francine and the gun rose before it came down across her face, Ianto's roar of rage shaking the room. Thank the Gods it is soundproofed or it might have given him away.

Ianto then saw the other one was entering the bedroom, a mere wardrobe away from his panic room and he stood considering, his head falling forward to look through his lashes as his mouth twisted in a growl as the bear watched the man.

The man was rifling through the bedside table and came up with a little bonnet, looking at it and throwing it on the floor.

Ianto growled softly and then turned to the door, the silent opening feature worth the money. Ianto knew where the gun was, hidden under his jerseys and he slid his hand in, coming back with the midnight special and he stepped into the room then reconsidered as he found his target standing with his back to him totally oblivious.

The Ted dropped the gun onto the bed and stepped forward his hands seeking the man's head and the intruder barely had time to realise someone had just seized his head before it was savagely twisted and the crack of the neck braking was loud to Ianto's' ears.

He let the body fall and looked to the hallway, afraid that it had been heard but the storm raging had muffled the kill, Ianto moving along the hall to pause and pull out the phone in his robe pocket, stepping into the baby's room and closing the door as he tapped out a message that there were three more and was only the one inside the house and he was hurting Mama.

A commotion outside told him the Teds had found another who had not entered quick enough and Ianto knew the screams as they were torn apart would alert the other man but his cubbie shifted and he felt the incredible pain of impending birth, his waters breaking and splashing on the floor as he looked down with horror.

Thank the Gods he had talked Jack into the wooden floors instead of the pale carpeting he wanted.

Ianto wished he could see what was happening but also knew he needed to be here, his little one about to become, she needed to be in her wee den where she could see her things and know the joy that had been apparent in its construction.

The front doors were open, the toats echoing as Teds entered the house in full flight. The bodies of those outside had been found and Ianto mourned, knowing Teds had died to protect him, to protect his cub.

They would be remembered.

"IANTO"

Ianto smiled as the door slammed open and Jack looked shocked, pulling it back to find the hole in the wall from the handle, "Oops."

"No matter, get over here and welcome her ya Twypsn" Ianto growled, his robe open and his naked body changing to allow an opening for the cub.

"Oh shit, oh shit" Jack fell to his knees in the fluids as Ianto gripped the edge of the bassinette, growling again as he bore down.

People were entering and Ifan roared, his deep growl a warning that he was on the verge of a transformation as he swung on those entering behind him, "OUT!"

Ianto threw his head back, his teeth elongating as his bear joined the fight for his cub, his roar a melody as Jack's joined in. Each roar was matched, both men locking eyes and hands as Ianto became silent, the effort of releasing more needed than breathing and Jack watched with awe as his child started to emerge.

A tuft of hair had Ifan roaring with glee as a tiny cub emerged, Jack barely shaking from his shock to catch the little one, holding the newborn with open glee. The little black cub mewled, then they watched it transform into a human child, a newborn with the bluest of blue eyes staring up at her Daddy.

"Oh by the gods, a Teddykin Cub" Ifan gushed, "A true Teddykin, did you use her in cub form? By the gods, a true cub."

Ianto snarled as he released the afterbirth and then wilted, Ifan catching him as Jack had his arms full, crying softly as he marvelled at her perfect little self.

"Cariad?" Ianto said weekly, "She's OK?"

"She's perfect" Jack sighed, "Hello little Angel."

Ifan stood, one hand on Ianto and the other on Jack's head as he began a low growl that reverberated in their bones, a blessing of the Older Father, Ianto's eyes closing as he felt the pain release and leave him only relief remaining as his body started to transform to its original self.

"Welcome to this land of love" Jack remembered the blessing, "Welcome to this place of pleasure. Welcome to this home of heart. Welcome to this clan of calm."

"Welcome to your life, given by mine" Ianto sighed, relaxing into the bedding that had appeared and then he felt soft hands stroking his face.

"Sweetheart, oh my love" Francine was crying as she soothed and he opened his eyes to see her battered face, his own crumbling as he looked at what they had done.

"Don't worry, Ifan took care of it" she assured her boy, her hands wiping the muck from his legs as he looked over to find Jack settling next to him on the floor.

"Look, she has your eyes Cariad." Ianto marvelled.

"You're lovely mouth" Jack hiccupped, and then snorted at himself.

Ifan lifted his grandson and they moved to the bedroom, Jack following with a look of wonder, still shocked at the quickness of the cub's arrival not to mention the fact she came in Ted form, something unheard of.

"Here we are" Francine had rushed ahead and laid towels so Ianto could drop the soiled robe and lay naked, letting her tend to him without shame. She was his Mama now. As is it was with Teddykin, he looked to her now for comfort, his mate's job to see to the new cub.

Ifan stood guard as Rhys oversaw the clean up, as was his job now as well.

Jack and Ianto were cloistered, Rhys stood as their brother.

His teeth gleaming as he tore up the carpet in the living room so Ianto would not have to see Francine's blood on it, Ralph carried to the waiting ambulance.

Ianto finally let it all go.

He cried silently, each tear a blessing as he thanked the gods.


	6. A name of meaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

"Rain" Ianto croaked, blinking himself to wakefulness as his baby cried.

"Here" Jack said as he leaned over to place the baby in Ianto's arms and he kissed Ianto's forehead before leaning back, "What did you call her?"

"No, the rain" Ianto repeated, "I can still hear the rain."

"Rain" Jack repeated, "I like that. With a Y maybe. Ryne. Rayne? Rhyne?"

"What?"

"Her name" Jack said with a grin, "She's not a flower or a pet name. Look at her, she's so unique. Every name I think of isn't right."

"Well, I was thinking of Welsh names but I guessâ€¦her middle name can be Welsh?" Ianto asked softly, "Seren. Star?"

"Ooooo, Rayne Seren Harkness-Jones ....yeah" Jack beamed, "Lovely."

"Where is Rhys?" Ianto sat up and felt the pulling of his insides as his Teddykin self still knitted back together, leaning back to look down at his little star on his chest. His sweet little raindrop. Yes. He could live with that for a name. She had latched on and was drinking like there was no tomorrow, her Daddy's appetite.

"Rhys is on his way back from the hospital, Ralph is going to be OK" Jack smiled as he watched Ianto's long fingers stroke the soft waves of hair on the baby's head, "Long huh?"

"No wonder I had tummy ache, look at her. So fully cooked and grown as a Ted" Ianto grinned, "Rayne. Yeah, I like it."

"I hear Owen" Jack turned and headed out so the Teds wouldn't eat him, his blustering as he staunched up to one quite cute given he looked more like he was about to suckle from the tit in his face as the huge man looked down at him with mild amusement.

"Owen, you're too late. She's here!" Jack gushed, "Come on, Ianto's been asking for you."

"He has?" Owen lit up with delight, the last few hours of wet, slushy hell forgotten as he rushed into the bedroom and stopped at the end of the bed with open awe.

"And here's your uncle Owen" Ianto crooned to his sweetling, "He will teach you all those bad words that will get you in trouble, yes he will."

Owen crept closed and watched her little lips purse together into a pout, his own grin splitting his face as he reached out to touch her, not knowing about rules with Teds but Ianto was ready as he knew it would not occur to Owen that he was in a dangerous place so he allowed it, a silent snarl the only tell that he was feeling protective.

"She's perfect" Owen sighed, Ianto's lips sliding back over his teeth then settling as he moved her over so he could see her little hands, "Ahhhhhhh, look. Yan's long fingers."

Jack was beside himself with pride, also resisting the urge to attack as Owen reached in and pulled back the blanket to look at her more, "Perfect. Fuc...bloody wonderful."

"Thank you Owen" Ianto sighed with relief as he straightened and created space between him and the baby again, Ianto's' inner bear settling.

Francine bustled in and Owen swore softly as he saw her face. She looked at him and scolded, "You watch that mouth or I'll have your tongue removed young man! Did you hear that, with a baby in the room!"

"As you can see, she's fine" Ianto said to Owen without a care in the world, so blissed out on hormones and love that a tank could smash through the room and he would portably comment that it had nice paintwork.

"She's perfect!" Owen agreed, the word of the day is would seem and Ianto felt like he might burst with pride in his gift from the Gods.

"How bad is it out there?" Francine asked, looking up from the bedding she was fluffing around Ianto and cub.

"I had to turn back three times, the entire lower end it under water." Owen sighed, "The night club is gone I think. Looks like the bar and eatery over on the eastside might be under water too."

"Ah hell" Jack sighed, "That had just been refurbished. I thought we had saved it, damn it all sorry love."

"Just things" Ianto said dreamily, "Just stupid things."

"Yes love" Jack smiled, "You are right. The important things are here."

"This rain is forecast for another couple of days, we have no idea how high it might get. The pumps are failing all over town and it looks pretty bad" Ifan said as he chose a seat, waiting patiently for permission and Jack suddenly realised, surging forward to gather the cub up, transferring her from Ianto to Ifan.

"There we are. Rayne Serena" Jack said as he laid her in his arms Ifan immediately checking her little face with his eyes looking bearlike, his bear wanting a better look.

"Hello again dumpling" he said softly, "Our first meeting was full of everything, now we have a chance to meet in the quiet. Well now, I see my dear wife in you, yes I do. Like young Ianto there, you have her nose. I am Grandy, I will love you and protect you and kill those who hurt you, OK?"

She seemed to consider and then a slow blink as she made a little noise, a little squeak.

The entire room laughed as Ifan lifted her and kissed her little face.

The next generation was here and by the gods he was going to protect this one.

,

,

,

,

Thanks for reading, there will be another instalment when I get to it ,,, soon I promise. Country Bears is currently under construction.

xxxxx


	7. spoilers

So time moves slowly when cloistered but a week after the storm Jack must leave his little clutch and check on the outside world. The heartache of the damage done is best mended with good country air so we will join our lovely family as Ianto convalesces out in the country estate G-Pa Ifan so lovingly provides. A time of healing, peace and love right?  
I think we all deserve some of that.

 

Come find Country Bears – Billionaire Bears part VI and have some nice in your life xxxxx


End file.
